1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to organizer devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shopping organizer wherein the same provides a compact, rigid organization when not in use, and may be readily and effectively opened to facilitate an extension or retraction of the main body of the device for securement of categories of shopping items therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shopping organizers of various types has been known in the prior art. The organizers of the prior art have typically been of a rigid organization to discourage accordion-type files as utilized by the present invention, or have alternatively been of a category accommodating particular orientation on a shopping cart. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,994 to Holland sets forth a rigid container utilizing rigid securement loops for securement to a handle of a typical shopping cart. The organization of Holland precludes the selective securement of the receptacle, as desired by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,055 to Slaybaugh sets forth a coupon kit utilizing a flexible pouch provided with scissors and various compartments for securement of coupons therewithin, but fails to provide the securement and extensible receptacle arrangement as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,054 to Blossom sets forth an organizer of pouch-like configuration utilizing various compartments for securement of coupons of various categories therewithin, but as in the former Slaybaugh patent, fails to provide a securement arrangement for enabling the selective attachment of an extensible and retractable receptacle relative to a desired portion of a shopping cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,567 to Sawyer sets forth a clipboard provided with a pivoted rearward edge that secures a downwardly directed flexible pouch when secured to a basket portion of a shopping cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,911 to Manuel sets forth a box-like device that may be opened to provide various pouches for receiving a variety of categories of coupons therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved shopping organizer wherein the same addresses both the problems of convenience of use and effectiveness in organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.